writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrlis il'Var/Chapter 5 -
As soon as Cyrlis left the Inn, the innkeeper Ilan, shouted to his helper that he was in charge until he got back. He then hurried back to the same shabby establishment he had visited the night before. The same man that had been there the night before was sitting on the stoop of the establishment's back door, seemingly fast asleep. The innkeeper clears his throat rather loudly, and awakens Tasan. "Huh, what, who, oh it's just 'you', what do you want now, you were just hear last night, I gave him your ruddy message." Tasan demands, clearly annoyed at the innkeeper's presence and the interruption of his nap. "Well is he back yet, I want to talk to him myself if you don't mind, I have another message for him." The innkeeper states. "Well it was a late night for him, I doubt he's up yet, and I'll not be the one to go in and disturb him just for some message from you." Before Tasan could respond the door behind him opens, another man steps out, one with strange markings on his face and forearms. "Hey Tasan, Casan is up and wants you to run an errand for him, so you best get in here and get your instructions, and who's this you're talking to?" The man asks. Tasan grumbles under his breath and then responds, "This is Ilan, he owns that inn over on , he's the one that brought the intel I gave to Casan last night when he got back from his meeting. He claims to have more information." Rolls his eyes and stands, preparing to enter the establishment to get his instructions, but before he could get by the man stops him. "Ahhh yes, that was a good bit of intel, did you give him the money that Casan gave you to give to him?" the man asks Tasan. Tasan looks immediately uncomfortable, "I ummm, well I don't see how that's any of your business Asaran, well you see I was just on my way to ummm......" Asaran interrupts him. "Give it up Tasan, I know you didn't, you greedy , give him the reward before I tell Casan you've been skimming off him." Asaran demands. Tasan grudgingly fishes out from under his cloak, a small bag; coins rattle as he tosses the bag to Ilan, and Ilan catches the bag of coins, opens it, looks in to try to count his reward money, but is interrupted by Asaran. "Oi, you don't have to count that here, now what's this message?" As Asaran asks Ilan about the message, Tasan shoves past him and into the establishment to go get his instructions. "Well, I'm waiting; I haven't got all day to stand around here with you." Ilan clears his throat to compose himself, "Well if you don't mind, as I don't know you from a hole in the ground, I'd prefer to deliver the message myself......" Before he can finish talking, the door opens wider, and there behind Asaran stands Casan Rilynn' Tahl himself. "What is all this bickering about?! Asaran I thought I told you to get over to the inn, watch for that girl to follow her when she leaves along with your other two companions, who both appear to still be sitting over at the bar doing not much of anything resembling following my orders..." Casan demands. Asaran straightens up a bit, "Well I was on my way when I ran into Tasan and Ilan out here talking, apparently Ilan has more intel for us, but he refuses to give it to me, says he'll only speak to you about it, he then points to Ilan. Eyeing Asaran with suspicions, he proceeds to tell Casan what he came for. "Well I thought you'd like to know that the girl I told you about last night, she left the inn about 20 minutes ago. From what I could tell she headed for the market district, I figured in the off chance that you were interested, you might want to know where to start looking for her, as she's not currently in the inn." Ilan finishes with a smug look on his face. Casan ponders the information for a moment and turns to Asaran, "OK, take your companions and head that way now, remember, do not grab her yet, I want you to watch out for specifically what I told you to watch out for, I must be sure first, this is important so no dozing off on the job. If all goes well we will grab her tonight while she sleeps. Keep an eye out for Veran Rilynn' Valsa or any of his number, I suspect a spy in my ranks, and I don't want him on to my plans just yet." with that Asaran heads into the establishment to get his companions and head for the market district leaving Casan and Ilan alone. Casan reaches into his pocket, pulls out a few more coins, and tosses them at the innkeeper. "Keep me apprised of any information regarding this girl, Cyrlis, you said her name was? If all goes as planned I'm hoping to snatch her tonight while she sleeps, you put her in the top most room right?", Ilan nods in response. "Good, I'll make sure it's worth your while, there'll be more money where that came from if all goes well." Before Ilan could respond, Casan turned back into the establishment, closing the door behind him. Ilan turned back down the alley, and towards the inn, happy at the prospects of making more money. Category:Cyrlis il'Var